You scratch my back
by Sabaine
Summary: Shepard is confused why Thane is avoiding her. Girlie moment with Kelly and then meeting with Thane. Bit of fluff. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovlies this is just a one shot piece. Set between at the end of ME2 after everything in the game. The relationships have been established etc. This is my own Shepard. **

**Bioware owns all – lucky sods.**

Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours.

Ami Shepard wandered the halls of the Normandy, dressed in her civvies she pulled at the loose fabric. Denim was so different to plated metal. Something was preying on her mind. When something bothered her, she took it straight to the source. It was difficult when the source didn't want to be found.

'Thane? Thanie?' In the middle of the CIC she stomped her foot, 'oh come on! This is ridiculous!'

Kelly shuffled over, 'is there a problem Commander?'

Shepard huffed and puffed. She brushed her hair; which had somehow managed to grow past her shoulders, normally she kept it in a short bob, over her shoulder and away from her face.

'Yeah have you seen Krios?' She pouted biting her nail. 'I can't find the damn assassin anywhere!'

Kelly scratched her head and tapped on her data pad. 'I'm afraid not. In fact I haven't seen him in a few days.' She looked at notes, 'nope, nothing. Sorry Commander, have you checked with EDI?'

Shepard nodded leaning against her computer, 'yeah I checked, she said he didn't want to be found. I swear that AI has a soft spot for him.' She scowled 'won't tell me where he is' she grumbled.

Kelly laughed, 'why don't you just order her to?'

'Well if he doesn't want to be found I won't force him.' She sighed, 'I haven't seen him in a few days, kinda miss him. Especially now I'm back on the Normandy I thought we'd be spending more time together.'

Kelly nodded in agreement. She tapped on her data pad again and then grabbed Shepard's hand. She dragged her to the elevator pushing her inside she followed in after. Shepard tried to say something but Kelly held up a finger and she fell into silence – rare thing for Shepard. Kelly then dragged her out of the elevator and into the mess hall. It was quite late at night so there was only a skeleton crew on meaning that the hall was empty. Kelly shoved her into a seat and ran in the kitchen. Shepard kept quiet although the strain was almost killing her. She bobbed her knees up and down, tapping on the table with her fingers. Kelly swore and slammed a cupboard door. Opening another she bent down and practically climbed in.

'Ahaha!' She held up a box triumphantly, grabbing a couple of utensils from the draw she plonked the box on the table.

'Wha-' Kelly held up her finger and Shepard slouched in her chair with a exaggerated sigh. Kelly opened the box and took out a tub, a couple of glasses and a bottle of something sickly pink. Shepard looked at the bottle in horror, anything that colour couldn't be good for you.

She took the lid off the tub, pushed a spoon toward Ami and poured them a couple of drinks.

'Spill.' She said digging her spoon into the creamy substance.

'About what?' Shepard said innocently. She munched on the strange contents of the tub. It tasted like vanilla fudge. Felt like the texture of ice cream without it being cold, strange stuff. But nice.

Kelly gave her a look, Shepard gave in.

'Oh where do I begin?' She dug a chunk out the tub, 'I miss him, after I spent a month on the Citadel sorting out this Cerberus business, I thought when I came back we would spend some time together, just us you know. We kept in contact over vids and stuff. We hadn't talked much since the uh.. night before uh.. the -cough- the Collecters. We decided we weren't going to worry about the future and we were gonna just be happy,' she shoved the heaped spoon into her mouth, 'amnd nmow iths futhked.' She said through her food.

Kelly rubbed her Commander's arm, she hadn't seen her in this much of a state since Kaiden. She waited until Shepard had swallowed and eaten another spoonful before saying anything.

'I thought you two were ok, I mean you have been back about a month and a half.' She nudged the pink drink toward her. Drinking her own she gave a little cough, she forgot how strong this stuff was.

Shepard downed the glass, 'oh god Kels, that is foul. It tastes of strawberries but it's got some kick. What in Illos is it?'

'Miranda suggested it. Says it helps, after the third or fourth glass anyway.' She smiled and drank the rest of hers sticking out her tongue, she refilled both glasses.

Shepard bonked her head against the table and spoke through the metal. 'That's the thing. We were ok. I mean about two weeks ago he became grumpy whenever I touched him or disturbed him, he's not eating properly.' She propped her head on her hand her elbow resting on the table, carving a canyon in the fudge cream she held in front of her, 'I'm scared he's regretting this Kels,' she shoved the boulder sized portion into her mouth.

'Oh nonsense.' Kelly prodded her in the head. 'There's no way. Have you even spoken to him about it?' She forced down another glass. Shepard mimicked her.

'I've tried but he just walks off or ignores me.' A tear dropped onto the table. Kelly was shocked. Thane must really have a place in the Commander's heart, she cried when Ashley died, and again after Horizon but they were the only times Kelly had ever seen her vulnerable.

'EDI?'

'Yes Yeoman Chambers?' Her voice rang in the hall.

'Where per chance is Thane Krios?'

'May I ask why Yeoman Chambers?'

Kelly's tone grew cold, 'no EDI you may not. Where is Thane Krios?'

EDI replied after a moment or two. She may have been unshackled so she could in face withhold the information, but she had no reason to. 'He is in his adopted quarters.'

'Thank you EDI.' She said sweetly, 'that will be all.'

'Logging you out Yeoman Chambers.'

Kelly looked at Shepard. She had buried her head in her hands, the spoon sticking out her mouth.

'Ami?' Shepard looked up. 'Go talk to him.'

'Oh no I couldn't he's made it perfectly clear he doesn't want me.' She flicked the spoon from one side of her mouth to the other.

'You're making it sound worse than it is, please just try to talk to him.' She waved the bottle in front of her, 'liquid courage?'

Shepard nodded, draining her glass she held it up for Kelly to refill. Without needing any command Kelly filled it to the brim. Shepard drained it again. She stood and went to leave. On a seconds thought, she bent and hugged Kelly's head.

'Thank you Kels, I needed this.'

'Any time Commander.'

...*...

She bounced on her heels in front of Thane's quarters. No doubt he knew she was here, but she couldn't just knock on the door. Her throat burned and she felt too hot in her civvies. She mentally snapped herself out of whatever funny mood she was in. She fussed with her hair and pulled her clothes. Breathing in deeply she knocked on the door.

There was no answer, but she knew he was in here. Ignoring her wasn't going to fly this time. She raised her omni-tool and unlocked the door, she set it so the door only opened a few inches.

'Thane?' She peered around the door, she could see him sitting on the floor. Her heart beat faster when he inclined his head to acknowledge her.

'Siha?' He faced back towards the wall. 'Are you here for a particular reason?'

Shepard was starting to get annoyed. 'Well yeah, I thought I might come see you, y'know being your girlfriend or something.' She tapped her omni-tool, 'never mind. Clearly I was wrong.' The door began to close but Thane's arm shot out closing on her wrist. She looked down his skin was duller than it usually was. Strange.

'Wait Siha.'

The door slid open. His room was dark and she could only just make out his silhouette. He walked back into his room and perched on the edge of his bed. Shepard guessed that she was supposed to follow so she gingerly entered the room. She felt uneasy sitting next to him so she sat on the floor opposite him.

They sat in silence. He awkwardly scratched his arm.

'Thane?' Shepard ran her hand through her hair, 'are we ok? Are you rethinking everything? I'm sorry if I have come on to strong or I dunno-' she was stopped mid sentence by Thane placing his finger on her lips.

He slid off the bed and sat like she was, simply more graceful though. He looked uncomfortable.

'What's the matter Thane?'

He shifted around. Shepard had to stop herself from talking literally. She had to bite her lip. He scratched his arm again. That annoyed her. Never had she seen him do something so, so human. She snapped.

He went to scratch his arm again. She held his hand.

'Stop.' She looked down, a small, thin piece of papery material had come off his skin.

'Oh my god, Thane are you ok?'

He stood up quickly and moved away.

'I'm sorry I hid this from you Siha, I just, this is part of my body's natural process, it uh. It's a very-,'

'Is? Is this what you've been hiding from me? That you're, you're shedding?' Shepard started to giggle. 'Oh my goodness that's it?'

Thane turned, 'it's not funny Shepard, in Drell society this is a very taboo subject. I didn't think you would be comfortable with it. It's very alien.'

She moved over to him pulling him back down to the floor. 'So tell me what happens in Drell society when your partner is uh- going through his natural um, cycle?'

He crossed his legs and said softly, 'it is a very private thing, because uh, males tend to get very-'

'Stroppy?'

He smiled, 'I would like to think my translator glitched but I know better.' He ran his hand over hers, 'if it means what I think it does, then yes, stroppy.' Shepard relaxed.

'Females tend to be a bit calmer, and so the male's partner eh, you, would ah help,'

'And how I help?'

'We would help each other, we massage each others skin and other methods, it's a very bonding process, it takes a lot of trust between each person. It is a very delicate time. It takes about a week and will repeat in a few months, I hope this doesn't bother you.'

Shepard stroked his face, 'Thanie,' he flinched at the nickname, 'Thanie, I care for you, I l-love you. Natural things that happen to you and me are not going to bother me.'

He held her hand against his cheek.

'You love me?'

She blushed, 'yes.'

'I love you too my Siha.' His eyes flickered, 'I am happy that I will forever remember this moment in perfect clarity.'

'Forever and always Thane Krios.'

'Forever and always Ami Shepard.'

**Please review. **

***Edit* Due to people asking i will be extending this story to about 3 chapter enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of Three. Please enjoys people xx**

Chapter 2

Itchy Itchy Itchy

Thane stood next to the shuttle, rifle tucked under his arm pistol resting on his hip. Garrus followed Shepard they were going on a routine drop, kill some geth, the usual. They entered the shuttle and strapped themselves in. Thane scratched his legs.

'Are you ok Thanie?' Shepard would hear Garrus' snigger in the background but she ignored him.

'Yes Siha I am fine.' The muscle under his eye twitched, definitely a bit grumpy this morning. She would have to help him relax tonight. After he had come back from seeing Kolyat, his son. He always came back chirpy, he was proud his son was on his way to becoming a C-Sec officer.

'Looking a bit tense Thanie.' Garrus mocked.

Shepard felt Thane growl from deep inside his chest. She rested her hand on his. The growl quietened and she relaxed. Garrus wasn't stupid and he burst into laughter.

The managed to keep civil through most of the mission until one of Thane's biotic waves may have accidentally sent Garrus into a gaseous swamp like pond. The smell was so bad Shepard kept her helmet on during the ride back to the Normandy.

...*...

'KKEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY YYYYYY,' Shepard bounded into the crew's quarters. 'Ollo people,' she said to several of the stunned crew, 'where is my lovely Yeoman?'

Zach piped up 'I think she went looking for you actually Commander.' He waved behind Shepard, 'left a few minutes ago probably knocking on your door.'

'Typical. ta Matthews, look alive people we'll be docking on Illium in a few hours. Be good if you want some shore leave ie, complete all your reports and it's pretty much a guarantee.' She skipped out. It seemed Shepard was in a good mood and when she is, it can be contagious.

Shepard was happy, incredibly so. Thane had explained why he was being a bit ''off'' and it had settled her mind entirely. All thanks to her little red headed angel. She skipped inside the elevator. Samara was already waiting inside.

'Hello Commander. How are you?'

'Ahh Samara my biotic empress I couldn't be better.' She grinned ear to ear when she saw the slight scowl cross the Asari's face.

'I do not know why you insist on giving us all random titles.' She rubbed her forehead. 'It is strange.'

'It's because I love you all. And it's funny seeing your reaction.' She prodded her in the shoulder, 'especially when the alien in question hasn't spent a lot of time with humans. Turns out some of us are a weird bunch. Me being a prime example.' She hugged Samara's arm. 'Squueeeeee.'

Samara stood stunned. She had faced hordes of life threatening situations and her code was always at hand and heart to control the way, but when faced with a happy Shepard, every rule went out the window. Unsure of what to do she lightly patted her on the head.

Shepard laughed 'Samara your so funny.' The elevator dinged at deck two. The doors slowly slid open and Samara gently teased her way out of Shepard's grip, walking onto the deck she paused.

'Is this what Thane has to cope with Commander?' She wondered.

Shepard stuck out her tongue, 'it's his fault, and worse.' She waved goodbye as the lift continued up to her cabin. She bounced from foot to foot, she knew she wasn't being very professional but she didn't care, after everything she and her crew had been through they were like her family. Besides she was on her down time. Technically she never clocked off but she allowed herself a few hours each day out of uniform.

The doors opened and as Shepard walked out she clonked heads with her Yeoman.

'OWCH.'

'HOLY HELL THAT HURT.' She rubbed her head, 'fuck me that smarts.'

Kelly regained her vision first 'very colourful language Commander.'

'I learnt from the best.' She hugged her crew member tight, 'oh Kels thank you! I have a lot to tell you.'

'Commander? I'm still working you know,' came her muffled reply.

Shepard not letting go tapped in her omni-tool. 'You've been relieved of duty, for the next hour anyways.' She opened her cabin door and dragged the poor Yeoman inside. After about twenty minutes Kelly's and the Commander's shrieks of laughter could be heard all the way down in the CIC.

...*...

Shepard had her headphones in and was singing along to one of her favourite bands. Data pads were scattered over the mess hall table, she was dutifully working through one of her most hated tasks. Paperwork. She tapped her foot and sang out loud.

'I'm gonna hit the highway like a battering ram,

On a silver black phantom bike.

When the metal is hot and the engine is hungry,

And we're all about to see the light.'

She swung in her chair, humming along. After a few rotations she decided she was hungry. She skipped to the beat and wandered over to the kitchen, she rooted around in the cupboard and sought out a packet of something already made and tasty. It had been a while since they docked and restocked, but she managed to scrounge up some crisps. She stood up and went to return to her chair.

'Shepard!'

'AHHHHHHHH!' Crisps showered around her. She tugged her headphones out her ears. 'Mordin what the hell?!'

A few inches from her face Mordin's eyes peered into hers.

'Ahh commander, I have information, wait' he stared at her, ' you are flushed, have high heart beat, eyes dilated are you feeling well, fever? No, no, menstruating perhaps, no no too early several weeks yet. Maybe-' He waved his omni-tool over her, still the issue of personal space evaded him.

'Mordin! Stop! Please, why? Why? Why? Why are you intent on scaring the living shit out of me?' She looked at her squidged packet of food, 'and why are you so intent on depriving me of my snacks?' She looked sadly at the crisps that had littered the floor and side. 'So mean,' she said in a sad voice.

Mordin looked confused. 'Commander?'

Shepard walked back over to her table and sat down with the rest of her food. Mordin followed.

'Yes Mordin, what can I do to help you?' She picked up a crisp and chomped on it happily.

'Ah, well,' he looked around, 'it's about your partner, Thane.'

Shepard raised an eyebrow, 'yeeess?

'It's to do with his ecdysis,' Shepard stopped his before he went any further.

'It's ok Mordin, really, he's already talked to me about it. And Kelly gave me some tips.'

'Miss Yeoman Kelly Chambers?' He looked even more confused, 'I do not understand what qualifications she has to offer you medical advice.'

The Commander collected her data pads, ate the rest of the crisps, stuck one of her headphones back in and said in a informative voice, 'she used to have a chameleon.'

'Called Pickle,' she said as she wandered off.

...*...

Thane knocked on Shepard's door.

She opened it, she was dressed in a tank top and shorts.

'Good evening Siha.'

'Hello my Pickle.' She grinned and let him in, tonight was going to be fun.

**Hope you all liked part 2 complete. 1 part left. Please review my lovlies. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soz for the late update lots of stuff (really boring stuff) going on. But unfortunately it kept from my fav pastime ie. WRITING wooooooo. Okie people last chapter for this lil one shot turned into 3 shot novel thing, Lemme know what you think I'm a major review wench.**

For ever and always.

Chapter 3

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau face palmed.

'Oh Commander couldn't have you resisted?' He shook his head 'I mean really.'

Kelly spun around in the co-piolets chair. The smug grin on her face had increased tenfold in the last half an hour.

'I win.'

'You win nothing.' Joker replied. He pressed the brake button on his console and Kelly slid out the chair with an ungraceful oomph. She gave him the finger. Joker sniggered.

'The bet was Joker, that if she calls him Pickle I win. And she did. And I win.' She said slowly, she got up dusting her self. She sat back in the chair crossing her legs. 'I. Win.' She stated.

Jeff groaned. 'Fine.' He clicked on his omni-tool, after a minute or two Kelly's omni-tool beeped in reply. She clicked on hers and she gave a little giggle.

'Ahh I do love credits, don't you,' she blew a kiss in Joker's direction. Mimicking the Yeoman's actions earlier he raised his middle finger as an insulting salute. Kelly shook her head and floated out the cockpit. Joker could her her singing as she left. It sounded like 'I win, I won, Jeff 'Joker' Maoreau can lick a krogan's bum.' but he wasn't sure.

...*...

'Pickle?' He asked as he stepped into Shepard's cabin.

'Do you not like it?' She pouted. 'I do.' She ran past him and threw herself onto her bed.

'It is a vegetable soaked in vinegar. Or so my translator tells me, unless there is some other reason?' He perched on the edge of her bed. Shepard curled herself around him, her stomach resting against his back, her legs draping off the duvet. She tucked her head under his arm and ran circles on his thigh with her fingers.

'I think it's cute. You get to call me a pet name, and I know you don't like the one I give you at the moment, you tend to wince whenever I call you it.'

He coughed into his hand. Shepard felt an internal pang of sadness. She tried to forget that they were on limited time but there were always little reminders. She knew that she would have to make the most of every moment.

'Sooooooo,' she rolled onto her back, twisting in his arms she shimmied around so her head rested on his knees.

'Yes Siha? You have always been terrible at hiding things.' He stroked her long hair.

'I was just wondering, as your uh, _mate_,' secretly she loved that he referred to her as such, it was just such primal thing. 'What it is I actually do.'

'Well , I have already taken a shower, so we needn't concern ourselves with that.'

'Aww why? I could have helped.' She said coyly.

'The last thing I need is you to distract me more than you already do, this is a learning trial, you can help next time.' He wrapped Shepard's hair in his fingers.

'I distract you?'

'You know you do Siha, like at this moment I find myself revelling in how soft your hair is.' He tugged on a strand a smile playing about his lips.

Shepard grinned back, 'I know, but I like hearing you say it.'

He pushed her lightly off his lap and began to take off his shirt. Shepard could see little patches of skin coming away, his skin underneath was a vibrant green.

'Straight to business then.'

'I'm sorry Siha, but I am uncomfortable,'

'It's ok Pickle I'm just teasing.' She got up and picked a bag on the floor by her desk, resting on her knee when she sat down she pulled out an item.

'Siha?' He pointed to the item in her hand, 'Where did you find-?'

'I uh, talked to another Drell on the Citadel, I know you like to keep things private and this is a taboo thing for all of you, but he was kind enough to help. And uh, well I thought, it uh, might make you more at ease with this whole, uh, thing.' Thane was speechless, he had never seen his Siha struggling for words.

Thane pulled her into a deep embrace, Shepard was surprised she was too busy trying to explain herself.

'Thankyou Siha, but you do realise what this is yes?'

She rubbed the soft materiel between her fingertips, if she rubbed one way it was soft, if she rubbed in the opposite direction it was slightly harsher and more rough.

'It's a special cloth, used between Drell, for your well, your thing y'know, I can't pronounce it.' She turned red. 'Is there a problem did I get the wrong one, I mean it was short notice and I had to have it delivered and well-'

Thane cut her off he took the cloth out of her fingers and held it. Turning it over Shepard could see some embroidery around the edge, it was so small she hadn't noticed it before.

'This is means something very special Siha, this particular type of cloth is given to Drell's who have taken a certain ceremony,' he seemed uneasy.

'What? What ceremony? Have I fucked up?' She gasped covering her mouth, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

'It is where they commit themselves to the other, even when the other person passes, they will not move on they will honour their memory and well you get the gist.' He stood up and placed the cloth onto Shepard's desk, 'there isn't many of us so most widowed Drell would indeed move on and raise another family. I do not wish to take that away from you, we will use the cloth I have brought.'

Shepard walked behind him and picked up the cloth she stared at it deeply. Thane could feel his heart beating in his chest. She looked as if she was deep in thought, a rare case for her.

'No Thane. We will use this.'

'No Shepard, you deserve a family. I could not use this.'

She turned to him angrily. 'It is not your choice Krios. It is mine. I knew what this relationship would mean when we first began, you didn't hide anything from me. Now listen when I tell you that we will use this cloth, for the intention it was made and definitely for it's symbolism.' She had a tear rolling down her cheek, 'this is my choice Thane Krios.'

He reached out and wiped the tear with his finger, resting his hand against her cheek he said, 'you will not cry for me, my Siha, do not cry for me.'

She fell forward her head resting on his shoulder, he held her close and breathed in her intoxicating scent. Others matters needed to be settled first, his passion for this woman would have to be settled in a few days after he completed his cycle. For now he would have to suffice with burying his face in her hair.

The itch across his shoulders had turned into an irritating burn.

'Ah Siha?'

'Of course my love, I'm sorry.' She nodded, she understood.

'Now there's a nickname I do not mind at all.'

'No?'

'No I rather like it in fact.'

…*...

Thane left Shepard's quarters the next morning, not before she had pressed the cloth into his hand making him promise not to look at it until he reached his room.

He sat on his bed and double checked he locked the doors. Satisfied his privacy wouldn't be disturbed her pulled the cloth out from jacket, he let the material drift over his fingers. He examined the embroidery, he had thought about getting one of these in a previous life, but he had given up all thought when he lost that part of himself.

Tracing the stitching he followed it around the edge until he came to a line that was sewn in a different thread. It took a moment for his translator to register but when it did he could feel his heart beat increase.

_Forever and Always, my love, Forever and Always._

His beautiful Siha. She was all he needed.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this last chapter, lemme know my lovlies xx I have created a poll on my profile about this little fic, please have a ganders, could make a lot of difference. **


End file.
